Sagas of Years Past
by okuri-inu
Summary: Beguile me with such tales as these, and I’ll be content to sit and listen for a while.
1. preface

_**Preface: An Introduction of Sorts.**_

"_**I'd like you to meet someone," the pack elder said.**_

_**I looked up to see **_**Tomogara **_**standing before me in a hostile stance. His black eyes peered at me in an act of reproachful rebuke.**_

"_**You're exiled from this pack, pidgey. I know we have multiple pokémon existing in this family, but you have committed such a felling misdeed to our clan, that I have no choice. I am regretful to have to introduce you to my aged friend."**_

_**The jolteon bowed his head and his ears flopped forward. Tears welled in his expressive eyes. An arbok slithered forth from the dusk, and keenly leered in my direction.**_

_**-----**_

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I don't even own the idea for the themes. I found a list of themes on HopeThePixii's page. I thought it was a neat inspiration, so I started writing, and this popped into my head.**_

_**Theme one: introduction.**_

**Tomogara- an ally or friend.**


	2. Not quite love

_**Chapter one: not quite love**_

_**He cuddled against my side, and I caressed his coat of russet fur. Running my snout through his soft mane, I woofed a hushed greeting.**_

"_**Mate, how're you feeling?"**_

"_**I am improving, but still ailing. How was the interdiction of the young bird? I heard very little when you completed that task." He stroked my golden fur, and barked a greeting to our other family members. The other pokémon hastily drew back, seeing their shaman in a hushed exchange with there alpha.**_

"_**He didn't take it well, but Hebi took care of him. It hurt me incredibly to have to take such radical measures." I miserably closed my damp eyes, threw my head back, and whaled in an agonizing cry to the pack.**_

"_**We must, for the tribes' sake. You surely know this by now. He glanced down at my upturned face, and snorted in disgust.**_

"_**I know, **_**Yoru; I simply can't help it." Ducking my head beneath his outstretched paw, I exhaled dejectedly. Peering up from underneath my lashes I whined. I couldn't understand why he had no compassion.**

**Anonymity was his game; he played coy only to gain my attentions. His eyes darkened and I hummed a docile response, hoping against hope that he'd vanish just like everyone else. I've never been that lucky. Alas he was to be my latent destiny, and I was ceaselessly to hang in the perpetual balance of time.**

**"I do apologize, my mate," I feebly whispered.**

**Yoru bared his fangs, and murmured acutely into my ear. "You best be watching yourself." A growl swept through his body at his next words and reverberated in the tense atmosphere. He reminded me of a tense beast weighting to pounce. "I shall never give my sanction to another again. Do you hear, Tomogara?"**

**He rose to his paws, and fixed his gaze with mine. A deep rumble started in his chest, at my unanswered words. Dipping my head in obedience, I squatted.**

**"I will on no account go against, or challenge your judgment whilst I am by your side, master."**

**"That is an awfully good boy. You know, that's what I'm looking for in an apprentice."**

**His tail swished in smug gratification. In the wake of the sundown, he fixed his eyes on me. He drew me to rest against his firm chest, and his tail came to drape itself across my body. I felt the slight pressure of my mate's fangs caressing the throbbing vein in my neck.**

**"Mine!"**

_**------**_

_**AN: Theme 2: Love**_

_**Hebi- snake.**_

**Yoru- night.**


	3. Clear Intentions

**_Chapter three: Clear Intentions_**

**_It was contradictory to everything that I understood to be true. This was a life changing day. My life up until this point was falsified. The lines of fact and convoluted fiction __were __heavily distorted._**

_**He stood on the swell of the crest, flanked on either side by his numerous soldiers. The ranks swarmed around him, standing in wait for their next command. I gaped in astonishment as his heavily muscled frame crouched down. The next thing I knew he was lunging for the opposing foe, just in the nick of time, too.**_

**_I landed on the ground, in a massive heap of angered pokémon. 'I wasn't one of them, why'd they have to tackle me, too?' A bright beam of energy burst forth from the mound, and a shriek was heard, painfully resounding throughout the hilltops._**

**_Untangling myself from the pile of thrashing pokémon, I groaned. Licking my forepaw, I sulkily watched the short fight unfold in front of me. A scarlet blaze erupted before my eyes._**

"**_What the hell, dood? That could've been my frail life in the hands of the enemy!"_**

"**_Stop acting like a theatrical bitch, _Enkou." He turned, cuffing the adolescent cub about the ear. "My battle tactics do not need the likes of you challenging my authority and stability. Incompetent…brainless..."**

**He abruptly jerked his head up, and stared directly into my black eyes. His bronzed hide gleamed at me, teasing me, taunting the very vestiges of my self-control. I shook with scarcely suppressed angst.**

**The one I now knew to be called Enkou plunked down beside me and smirked. "So, who do we have here? Are you one of the monarch's…followers?" He pointed to a figure rising to its feet.**

**The flareon gestured with his snout, and haughtily tossed his head, as I panted. I blinked and glanced in the direction that his paw indicated. The pokémon that glowered back at me did not look happy. Attempting to backpedal, I nervously grinned, but a presence dissent._ The stunning pokémon that blocked my escape, was staring at me. My body quivered, I bit my tongue, and my thoughts flew into oblivion._**

**"I'm..." I started.**

**"Shh, young one," he said. "Enkou, take this one back to the others. He shall prove to be very useful."**

**The flareon sitled up next to me, and looked adoringly to his commander. The brons colored pokémon didn't elaborate. He simply peered at us with a penetrating gaze. My heartbeat started to quicken at his heavy perusal of my body.**

**This was how the rest of my life began on that long ago day...**

_**-----**_

_**Theme 3: light**_

**Enkou- flame. Also can mean halo.**


End file.
